


In The Light of The Moon

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Commoner Tenma Udai, Deities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, Legends, M/M, Metaphors, Moon Deity Tsukishima Kei, Moon Guardian Tsukishima Akiteru, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Outer Space, Prince Yamaguchi Tadashi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn TsukiYama, Slow Romance, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “Protect the stars, Kei. Protect them with all your might.”() Guide the stars for us, Kei. ()“Promise?”() I will always be with you, Kei. Always. ()—It was only now, that Kei realized his mother had never said “I promise,”.—
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei & Tsukishima Kei's Mother, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Tsukishima Kei’s Mother
Series: “Osamu is in love with Ghost Suna AU” [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In The Light of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tsukishima’s story! 
> 
> I also can’t guarantee that this fic will be ten chapters. It might be shorter, or it might be longer! I’m just setting it at ten for now so I have a reminder to update at a normal schedule

_Protect the stars._

_Protect the stars with all your might, Kei._

_Protect the stars and give them the strength to shine,_

_You are the great Moon in the sky. You are the source of light, balance to our world._

"But what about the sun?" Young Kei would ask, honey eyes glistening as innocent as a newborn flower, cheeks rosy and face pale like the light in the realm he was to rule.

_Kei, sweetheart, all we know up here is the lovely light of the Moon. Our people know no sun, no earth. All we've ever known was your shine and your glow._

_The Moon is what guides us, and the stars help light the way._

_Guide the stars for us, Kei._

"But mama,"

_Yes my little moonbeam?_

"What about that boy over there?" The little boy had asked, pointing at a path leading to a hunched figure surrounded by tiny specks. "Why can't I guide him? Isn't he a star?"

Kei could vividly remember how his mother's face had darkened like the deepest depths of the sky, clouding over and growing cold with distaste.

_That boy is a star,_

His mother had stopped to choose her words carefully before continuing,

_But we cannot guide him_.

"Why not?"

_Your mission is to protect the stars Kei, not to question them._

"But I want to know why I can't protect that one." A young moon deity said, still pointing at the lone boy who was reaching out to the little silver lights around him.

_It simply isn't something you can question, my little moonbeam. What is, is and we must abide by._

"But he's a star too!"

_On the outside, perhaps._

"What do you mean, mama?"

Kei watched with large and innocent eyes as his mother, the previous head of the moon, in her glowing silk robes heave a sigh and glance at the line starlet.

_It isn't something for a young boy to worry about, Kei._

"If I'm gonna be the next moon deity, don't you think that I should know why we can't accept that star?"

He watched his mother’s fair face contort into an expression filled with sadness and outlined with tiredness of the years and years of being the head. Her thin lips pursed into a trembling line, pale blue eyes narrowed and long lashes waving over them like leaves over the ground, the gemstones framing her face gleaming and her white hair flowing around her, ringlets framing her thinned face and hollowed cheeks.

_Listen to me Kei,_

His mother’s pinched and pained voice still echoed in Kei’s ears as clearly as it had that day.

_That boy will cause you nothing but harm. He is a black hole, a hopeless case, a star much too overdue for anything. He is a star with no hope of saving and guiding. A hopeless case. Our job as deities— and remember this well my child— is to lead those with hope in their eyes onto the right path. To protect that light that we see in them._

The lady head glanced back at the boy ways away from them, watching with creased brows as he twirled his finger, dull lights crackling before going completely out.

_That boy’s light went out millennia’s ago. It isn’t that we do not want to save him anymore, it is that we cannot save him no matter what we do._

Millions of emotions coursed through Kei’s veins all at once. He couldn’t stand listening to his usually passionate and beautiful mother who always glowed as she led stars to and from the Moon, a smile always painted across her face, peach lips stretched with the force of years of smiling hours. He couldn’t stand to watch her look on with such despair. 

But more than that, he couldn’t stand being helpless. He couldn’t stand not being able to save anyone, leaving them alone when they needed him.

“I’m going to try.” Kei said firmly, clenching fists. He made up his mind and no one would be able to deter him from his set mission.

_Try what, my child?_

As if he could hear the slight incredulousness in her voice, Kei looked his mother full in the eyes, golden galaxies overpowering an old moon on the verge of dimming, and said, “I am going to save that starlet!”

The lady Moon’s eyes went wide for a split moment and Kei could almost make out an emotion not unlike hurt in her features, before she hung her head and heaved a sigh.

_Kei, my love, my moonbeam, my only heir_ —

Kei stood still as the goddess reached out a pale and delicate hand to him, placing it atop his head and tangling thin fingers in sunny yellow tresses.

_Perhaps you aren’t fit to be a Moon Guide._

“What do you mean, mama?”

The sad lady’s face allowed the slight light of a genuine smile to flicker across her sullen features as she gazed down at her youngest son.

_You are much too passionate and kind to be calm and leveled like the Moon. The sun’s warm light of chance of a better fit for you._

Kei couldn’t help himself. Looking up at his mother again, he beamed at her brightly and shrugged. “If there’s a way I give everyone a chance, then I’ll do anything!” 

The lady Moon gave a small tinkling laugh at her son’s words and gently ruffled his hair.

_Someday_ ,

The goddess peeled her gaze away from the small deity and looked back out into the abyss beyond, sprinkled with millions and millions of lights of all shapes and sizes. 

_The heavenly realms are lucky that I have such a heir, moonbeam._

Kei hummed and wrapped his arms around his mother’s legs, hugging her tight and nuzzling his face into her elegant robes; inhaling deeply and taking in her scent of nothingness and the palace, letting it wash over him like the moon’s pale light flooding over them.

“I can’t wait to become the head, mama.” Kei muttered into the lady Moon’s robes, earning a soft laugh from the goddess.

_There is no need to rush these things Kei. All events have their due timing and balances. They will all come around without fail._

“Yes, mama.”

_And when that time comes, my little moonbeam, I am absolutely sure that without a doubt, you will make the finest Moon deity in the entire realm and beyond, Kei. I just know it._

“Will you be there to see me, mama?”

_I will always be here, Kei_.

“Even when I become old and wrinkly?”

_Even then, because I am one with the moon. I will always be watching over you my son, wherever you are, whenever I can, forever and ever. I will never leave you no matter what decisions you make, what you do, I will be there with you._

“Promise?” Kei mumbled, peeking up at his mother.

The lady Moon’s eyes softened as she glanced down at her son and nodded,

_I will always be with you Kei.   
  
  
  
_ And he believed her. He believed her with all his childish heart’s might.   
  
  


“Yes mama!”   
  


* * *

  
  
It was only now that Kei realized that his mother had never said “ _I promise.”  
_

She had never promised him that she would remain beside him forever. She was merely assuring herself that she would never leave her son behind.   
  


Or was it— 

That her son wouldn’t leave _her_ behind _?_


End file.
